


The Tsiolkovsky Cure

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “The Tsiolkovsky Effect.” Picard and Crusher discovered a cure for the Tsiolkovsky intoxication, and it has nothing to do with antibodies, and everything to do with actual bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tsiolkovsky Cure

**Author's Note:**

> You demanded more, and I’m nothing if not a good listener. Your wish is my command. Just remember, I don’t write M. Seriously. It’s that bad.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” admits Beverly, situating her head between the two pillows on Jean-Luc’s bed and watching as he crawls toward her, discarding his briefs over the side of the bed. 

Jean-Luc kisses her bare stomach, sliding her panties, the only remaining garment, down her impossibly-long legs. “Well, you did start it….”

Placing one hand under her head, Beverly mock scoffs. “Hey! You came to my office, practically undressed me over my desk….”

Tossing her panties over the bed, Jean-Luc smirks. “I was merely acting on your earlier….provocation.” Taking her foot in his hand, Jean-Luc presses his thumb to her arch, massaging her softly.

As a hiss escapes her teeth as the pressure in her foot releases, Beverly watches him caress her foot. “No fair. I was under the intoxication.” 

Bringing her foot to his lips, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along the top. “Well, Doctor. I believe we’ve found the cure.”

Exhaling in contentment, Beverly relaxes as he trails a path of kisses up her leg, his hand travelling up her other leg. “Yes. Yes, I’m feeling better already.”

“Hhmmm,” rumbles Jean-Luc into the warm flesh over her ribs as he slips one leg over her. “I’m drunk off of the taste of you.”

Moaning lowly, Beverly’s free hand falls to his head, pondering to herself how thrilling it is to see him so outwardly passionate. It’s a side of him she had never truly witnessed, and it excites her beyond anything she could have predicted. 

Caressing her hip, his lips blaze a wet trail across her chest, seeking her already hardening nipples. “We should have done this…a very long time ago.”

“Yes,” concurs Beverly breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue swirls over her nub.

Jean-Luc’s hand dips lower, his fingers probing between her folds as he draws her peak between his teeth.

Mewling, Beverly digs her nails into his shoulder, her leg snaking around his back tightly. “Jean-Luc….”

Nipping his way up her collar bone and neck while his questing fingers penetrate her folds, Jean-Luc is only further stimulated by her rapid breathing and whispered pleas. “Oui, cherie?”

Taking his head in her hand, Beverly captures his lips in a deliberate, desperate kiss, her free hand encircling his neck. Jean-Luc responds with equal vigour, presses his hips to hers and tangling a hand in her mane of russet waves. As their tongues dance, Beverly slowly reverses their position, urging him on to his back on the bed and gradually breaking off their embrace. 

At first a little caught off guard, Jean-Luc is soon grinning as Beverly straddles his hips, beaming down at him with a cheshire cat grin. 

“The cure, my captain,” proclaims Beverly with a devilish grin, bracing her hands against his chest and searing his lips with a lingering kiss before she balances on her knees over his legs. 

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc is practically squirming with anticipating as he watches her straddling his legs, both hands coming down to caresses the sensitive area of his lower abdomen. 

Smiling , Jean-Luc lays his head against the pillow, trying to still his profusely beating artificial heart as she caresses his hips, her hands wandering lower to his inner thighs. He can’t not stare at her gazing expectantly at him, obviously enjoy the evident physical and emotional effect she’s having on him. When her hand closes over his pulsing erection, the air from his lungs hisses through his teeth, his eyes fixated on hers.

Stroking him firmly in one hand, Beverly grazes her nails over his lower abdomen with the other hand, causing an involuntarily groan to escape his lips. Thoroughly impressed with the effect she’s having, Beverly bends lower, peppering his chest with open-mouthed kisses. She lightly nips the hard nubs of his nipples, eliciting a strained murmur of her name from his mouth. 

“Beverly,” Jean-Luc grasps her shoulder tightly, tiling her face to him with the other hand. 

Reluctantly, Beverly ceases her ministrations and shifts up to meet his gaze. He cups her cheek, kissing her fervently, aligning their hips, his desire trapped between them. After a moment he withdraws, gazing into her eyes longingly, tracing her swollen lips with his thumb. 

“I want you,” Jean-Luc breathes huskily against her ear. 

Moaning, Beverly rests her forehead against his, kissing his thumb, still lingering over her bottom lip. “I want you.”

Sliding his hands down her torso languidly, Jean-Luc feathers kisses down her throat. Gripping her waist, he rolls them over, reversing their positions so Beverly is lying on her back on top of the bed sheets. 

Cradling her face in his hands, Jean-Luc recommences with a penetrating kiss, Beverly’s arms encircling his back. As their tongues intertwine, he enters her slowly, thrilling as she grips the muscles of his back firmly. 

“Yes,” Beverly murmurs encouragingly against his neck as he begins to thrust.

Dropping a kiss to her breast, Jean-Luc smiles devilishly. “Who knew a mission could end like this?”

“I hope they’re all this successful,” teases Beverly, stroking his head.

Propping himself up, Jean-Luc pants, a wicked grin etching his face. “As do I, Doctor. As do I. ”


End file.
